Iggy Koopa
Iggy Koopa is one of the Koopalings, and the leading inventor of the Koopas' machinery according to Yoshi's Safari. Iggy also appears in the Super Mario Bros. 3 cartoon, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, though he was known as Hop Koopa, and was the twin brother of Hip Koopa. Iggy is depicted as a demented genius and is named after musician Iggy Pop. Physical Appearance Iggy's most notable difference from his siblings is that he wears glasses. Originally, he looked similar to Lemmy (rainbow mohawk, green shell), although in his first two appearances his sprite was given white hair and a blue shell. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, his change in appearance is the most noticable out of all the Koopalings. Although retaining his green shell and head, he is made more lanky and thin, and styles his now-green hair in a palm-tree like shape with darker hair at the edges History ''Super Mario Bros. 3 When Iggy and his siblings invaded the Mushroom Kingdom where they took over Big Island, and stole all of the kings' wands and turned him into some other creature. He presumably used it to make his troops huge turning them into powerful enemies, like a Hammer Bro. into a Sledge Bro. Despite his troops' size, they were defeated by Mario or Luigi. Iggy is more speedy of the Koopalings and was one of the weakest, due to only three hits defeating him. Super Mario World Reappearing in this game, Bowser and his troops captured a Baby Yoshi egg at each Koopalings' castle. Iggy took over Yoshi's Island and imprisoned Yoshi in an ? Block. Though the crazed Koopa didn't expect Mario to free the Baby Yoshi egg and he defeated him. Iggy attacked on a fake island that tilted back and forth. He also throws fireballs at Mario. Jumping on him would make him slide back until he falls in the lava. After being defeated, Mario rescues the Yoshi Egg. Yoshi's Safari When invading Jewelry Land, Iggy built a giant mechanical Blooper-like machine to help him. Iggy fights Mario and Yoshi, but this time, Mario and Yoshi have the Super Scope. Iggy attacked with bombs though it fails as all the arms are destroyed and the main dome is destroyed where Iggy is seen with a white flag while floating on debris. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Iggy appears again in the game ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga where he guards Bowser's Castle. After Bowser was merged into Bowletta, Iggy and his siblings were hypnotized to fight Mario. Iggy was the first one to fight the Mario Bros. spinning quickly like a top and spitting fireballs. Later, Iggy was defeated by the Mario Bros. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii Iggy reappeared in this new game after a nine year hiatus with his siblings, and is given an almost entirely differently look. Iggy is the World 5 boss. When Mario came to his tower to fight him, Iggy proved to be a good opponent as the match was own three rotating platforms. Iggy however shoots magic blasts faster than any Koopaling and is the quickest to go in his shell and speeds in to hit Mario with it. When defeated, he retreats to his castle. When fought again, Kamek made his Chain Chomp huge so he carries him. Iggy can't retreat into his shell when hit in this location. If he is hit, the Chain Chomp turns around and glows red and quickly chases Mario. After a two hits, the Chain Chomp fully turns red. After a while, Mario defeats Iggy, who falls off screen screaming in defeat and retreats to World 8. Non-canon appearances Mario is Missing Iggy appeared to help Bowser conquer Antarctica so he can flood it. Mario is captured in the process and Luigi tries to rescue him. He sends Iggy and several of his siblings to fight Luigi. However, all it would take to defeat Iggy was a single blast from a Fire Flower or several hits on the head to defeat him. Hotel Mario Iggy reappeared in ''Hotel Mario. Iggy, unlike his sibling, doesn't have a hotel and instead shared one with his dad. Iggy wears a giant Bowser mask, spit fireballs and summons lightning. It would take two hits on the head on the mask to defeat him or just close the doors to fully defeat him. Super Princess Peach Iggy and the other Koopalings were going to appear in this game, but were cut out for unknown reasons. He can turn his hair into a horn, jumping, and finally spitting fireballs. Not much else is known about him in this game. Family *Lemmy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Larry Koopa *Bowser *Bowser Jr. Trivia *He is one of the very few Mario characters that wear glasses. *His shell is the most representative to Bowser's. *Although his sprite was given a blue shell and white hair in his first appearances, it was shown in the game manual his coloring is similar to Lemmy. Category:Mario characters Category:Mario bosses Category:Koopalings Category:Koopas Category:Mario enemies